A Night to Remember
by Storygurl16
Summary: Trish books Austin a gig on Miami Mack. The only problem is...Ally has to write a song in one day. She decides to drag Austin into her situation, too. Will things go the way they planned? This is just a little one-shot I did. Read it and tell me what you think! :)


_****_**Hey guys! So, this is just a little one-shot story that I felt like doing. Well, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

_June 5, 2012; 9:00 a.m., Sonic Boom _

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_It's early in the morning, and I'm at Sonic Boom, working. I hate working early in the morning, but it has to be done. Anyways, Austin should be here soon, so I'll be fine. Ah, Austin. Okay, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I have a really big crush on Austin. It's just...he's so perfect. Everything about him is just amazing. I mean, come on, the blonde hair, the brown eyes, the goofy personality. Who wouldn't like him? He is just so attractive and he's just so sweet and does lots of nice things for me. He's the total package. He probably doesn't feel the same way about me though. Well, enough about him, even though I do love talking about him. Anyway, school just ended 3 days ago and it is now summer vacation. I'm so happy it's summer now, even though I miss some of my school friends. Well, I think I've written enough for today._

_~Ally~ xoxo_

I close my book and set it on the shelf under the counter. Just as I do that, a certain blonde walks into the store. I big smile spreads across my face. "Hi, Ally!" Austin says excitedly. My smile fades and I give him a really confused look. "What are you so happy about?" I ask, still looking at him confused. His smile fades to. "What do you mean?" he asks, cocking his head at me and giving me the same confused look I was giving him. I gotta admit...that action was pretty cute. "Well, you don't just walk in with a huge smile on your face and say 'Hi, Ally!' like that," I tell him, mimicking what he said when he first walked into the store. "Okay, you got me. Guess what!?" he says, starting to jump up and down like a little kid. I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him from jumping. "What?" I ask. "Trish booked me a gig on Miami Mack!" he shouts, getting stares from customers in the store. He looks around at everyone, and then gives an apologetic smile. Everyone goes back to what they're doing. "That's really awesome!" I say. "I know!" he says back, but then his smile fades, "but I have some bad news." My smile fades also. "And what's that?" I ask. He sighs. "The gig is tomorrow, and Trish says I have to have a new song," he says, trying not to make eye contact with me. "What!? I can't do that! I don't think that's even possible! The only way I could do that is to pull an all nighter!" I tell him. He smirks. "Then pull an all nighter," he says. I glare at him. "No, Austin. I need my sleep," I say to him. "Aw, come on, please. I really need a new song," he pleads, giving me puppy eyes and pouting. Oh god, I hate when he does that. I finally give in. "Okay, fine!" I shout. "Yay! Thank you Ally!" he pulls me into a quick hug. I have to admit, it felt pretty good. When he pulls away, I look him straight in the eyes. "I'll do it...but under one condition." I hear him groan. "What?" he asks. I give him a look. "You're helping me with the song," I tell him sternly. He frowns. "Aw, do I have to?" he whines. "Yes, you do," I say. He folds his arms across his chest and pouts. "I don't want to, Ally. Please don't make me," he whines some more. I giggle at his childish action. "Well, I am making you because I'm definitely not doing this alone," I tell him. "Why can't Trish do it?" "Because I'm making you do it." "Ugh, fine," he says, and walks out of the store. I start laughing.

After a couple hours, it's closing time. Then I remember. It's also time to write that song. I close up the store, and then take out my phone and call Austin. He answers after the second ring. "Hello?" he says, through the phone. "Austin, get your butt over to Sonic Boom right now. It's time to write that song," I say to him through the phone. "Alright, I'm on my way," he says, a bit whiny. I hang up the phone and sit on the counter of the store and wait for him. About 5 minutes later, he shows up, knocking on the glass door of the store.

I get up and unlock the door, letting him in. As soon as he's in, I lock the door again. I look up at him. "Now let's go write that song," I say, walking towards the stairs to the practice room. I hear him groan and then footsteps following me. "Will you stop whining so much, Austin. You're just making things worse." "Well, I'm sorry. I don't like pulling all nighters." "Well, it's not my fault that this song has to be written by tomorrow."

We reach the practice room, and I immediately sit at the piano. I start playing some notes. Then I realize something. I look to my left and Austin isn't there. I turn around, and sure enough, there he is, sound asleep and snoring quietly, on the couch. I groan and walk over to the couch. I grab a pillow and hit him as hard as I can in the head. He jumps up and rubs his head, and then looks at me. "Ow!" he shouts, "What was that for!?" I give him a look. "You're supposed to be over there, helping me with the song," I say, pointing at the piano. He narrows his eyes at me, and then gets up and sits on the piano bench. I sit beside him and he starts playing random notes. After a while, he throws his head back in frustration. "This is so hard!" he complains. I giggle, and he narrows his eyes at me again. "Oh, so you think this is funny?" he asks, "well, maybe I think this is funny!" He starts tickling me, and I start laughing histarically. "A-AUSTIN...S-S-STO-OP!" I yell. I'm laughing so hard, that I fall off the piano bench, bringing Austin down with me. I land on the floor and he lands on top of me. I open my eyes, and his face is right there in front of me. I stare into his eyes, and get lost. He glances at my lips and then back up to my eyes. He leans forward, and butterflies are erupting in my stomach. He inches closer and closer, until finally our lips meet.

Fireworks go off in the pit of my stomach. After what seemed like forever, he pulls away. He looks me in the eye. "Ally, I have a confession to make," he says, getting up and helping me up. He looks me deeply in the eyes. "Okay, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I really like you," he says with a serious look on his face. "Y-You do?" I stutter. He nods. I smile really wide. "Well, that's good because you know what?" I ask him, still smiling. "What?" he asks. "I like you, too." He smiles really wide. "Really?" he asks. I nod. He smiles even bigger, and leans in to kiss me again. I was so happy that I had finally gotten the guy of my dreams.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think of it! Well, see ya! :D**


End file.
